Omegaverse Bunny
by ShinobuByako
Summary: Un oneshot de un omega Butters y un Alfa Kenny.
1. Chapter 1

**Porque esta pareja me tiene absorta y todos tenemos algo fujoshi en el alma.**

 **Realmente retomé south park por los juegos, (la vara de la verdad, retaguardia en peligro y phone destruyed) donde descubrí que existía el Creek. No lo sabía vale, yo no veía la seria y pensaba que era solo algo de los fans, pero al comprobar que era canon... CANON... Dios, fue hermoso.**

 **Tweek y Butters son dos de mis personajes favoritos, quizás escriba algo de Creek en otra ocasión, aunque si fuera el caso pensaba en tomar como base la Vara de la verdad (me gusta el Tweek bárbaro).**

 **Ahora volviendo a lo que trata este cortito fic, el Bunny tiene algo muy interesante que me gusta de forma perversa, un Kenny posesivo, abusivo y violador sobre un adorable y muy ingenuo Butters, claro que siendo un Omegaverse no me sirve un Butters totalmente ingenuo, quizás sea algo diferente, no sean crueles con este Butters vale, sigue siendo un Omega. Lo otro, no soy realmente buen pensando en describir el sexo entre hombres, podría pero no tengo experiencia con eso, solo en las relaciones heterosexuales. Si resulta del agrado de los lectores entonces no voy mal encaminada.**

 **Sin mas que agregar en el encabezado... disfruten.**

* * *

Ser un omega tenía tantas desventajas, primero ante la sociedad, considerándoles como simples peones de los alfas o casi empleados de los betas, objetos de uso pero lo peor no era eso, por suerte las cosas avanzaba y uno que otro omega había demostrado que podía ir de la mano con un alfa (en cosas socio políticas o laborales) pero aun así nada, ni el mayor avance científico podía eliminar por completo la desgracia de ser un objeto sexual. Pastillas inhibidoras (con una alta posibilidad de fallar), collares de protección (en el peor de los casos para evitar ser marcado de por vida), vacunas para anular los celos (era la favorita de muchos, pero sinceramente terminaba siendo contraproducente porque a falta de una vacuna el efecto secundario era unos celos prolongados aumentado su tiempo de duración incluso a semanas pese que sus tiempos eran de unas 48 hrs.)

Con tantas cosas en contra los omegas lograron sobresalir estando, incluso, a la par de muchos Alfas, compartiendo puesto de trabajo importantes que se creía inalcanzable incluso para los betas, por eso Butters (Leopold) Stotch era optimista, si otros como él lo habían logrado entonces no era algo imposible y también porque había logrado esquivar esa bala donde todos sabían cuál era su condición. Butters era un Omega, uno que aún parecía estar en estado aletargado puesto no había sufrido celos y su condición no sobresalía, como los betas del montón, cuando sus resultados fueron entregados a su familia fue algo alarmante, a ningún beta le gustaba la sola idea de engendrar un omega, las posibilidades eran bastante bajas pero no nulas como con un alfa, sin embargo venia de una larga familia de nativos betas, él había sido la excepción, una degradable excepción.

Sus padres le entregaron, de muy mala gana, toda la información necesaria, información que hasta ellos ignoraban debido a que nunca habían tenido que atender a un omega en su familia. En su infancia tuvo miedo y creía que había hecho algo horrible, durante casi toda su pre adolescencia sintió que él era un gran error y vivió con el temor de soportar pasar por su primer celo (considerado el más intenso y peligroso para los que despertaban sus hormonas como omegas) pero los años pasaron y su cuerpo no reaccionaba, ante la duda fueron a varias consultas médicas para nuevos análisis y estudios.

" _-Leopold Stotch es un omega, no hay duda de eso, sin embargo... "_

Por una extraña condición, que muchos médicos pensaban era causa de ser de un largo linaje de betas, su condición de Omega no había alcanzado a "madurar". Una anomalía que quizás a la larga beneficiaria a Butters o eso pensaron Stephen y Linda, si no despertaba como omega no podía ser un omega y ya estaba pasando los 19 años.

Siguió viviendo con esa idea, idea que le metieron en la cabeza sus padres y casi olvidándose de llevar sus vacunas o collar para prevenir un explosivo celo en un lugar público y ser marcador por cualquier Alfa enloquecido por la copula.

.

.

.

.

Cursando su segundo periodo en la universidad tuvo la mala suerte de que su despertar fuera muy potente, no en el sentido de perderse en la lujuria y necesidad carnal de una copula donde sus sentidos quedaban totalmente anulados para que el gozo y placer lo llevara al nirvana, no, por el contrario, fue algo desagradable, mareos, náuseas, fiebre y mucho hedor, su olfato sentía los olores ajenos muy fuerte, como si ninguno de sus compañeros se hubiese bañado durante semanas.

Pidió permiso en medio de su clase y se retiró al baño, necesitaba vomitar. Una vez su estomago quedó vacío y el mareo se alivió ligeramente solo pensó que quizás algo que había comido en el desayuno le pudo ocasionar ese malestar ¿Que otra cosa podría ponerlo tan mal? Butters era consiente que un punto muy débil de él (aparte de su frágil carácter) era su estómago.

Intentó continuar con las clases siguientes pero los malestares regresaron y peor, la cosa empeoró durante la hora del almuerzo, en el casino de la universidad su cuerpo comenzó a hervir, los desagradables hedores se mezclaron con ligeros aromas que comparó a licores pero dulces, sudó caliente mientras sus boca segregaba mucha baba, tenía apetito a algo y sus manos no dejaban de tiritar.

Asustado, confundido y temeroso de que "esa posibilidad" estuviese a punto de ocurrir, tomó su mochila con fuerza para correr apresurado al baño más cercano, con nerviosismo buscó entre sus pertenencias las patillas o la vacuna que tenía para una posible emergencia maldiciendo sus temblores e inútiles dedos.

-no, no, no, s- sé que las tengo, siempre las t- tengo.

Su paranoia y temor empeoraron sus temblores, no era solo el hecho de sufrir un celo en público (cosa de la que había sido testigo un par de veces) sino que se descubriría su condición, realmente no quería eso.

El sonido de la puerta del baño siendo girada despertó sus alarmas, rápidamente se metió a un cubículo y tragó una de las dos pastillas que tenía, la otra había caído dentro del inodoro así que cerró la tapa para evitar eso con la que le quedaba.

Butters cerró los ojos mientras repetían mentalmente "actúa rápido, actúa rápido", tan concentrado en el sonido de su agitado corazón y su voz mental que no escuchó cuando el seguro de la puerta principal del baño hizo "click".

Intentó recuperar su respiración y tranquilizarse, quizás si tenía suerte podría salir de la universidad sin llamar la atención de nadie y pasar su posible primer celo en la seguridad de su casa, cuando se estabilizó un poco y dejó pasar unos 5 minutos sin oír pasos o que alguien estuviese orinando dejó salir todo el aire que estaba aguantando, suspiro profundamente para recargarse contra la puerta del cubículo, estaba listo, se lavaría la cara para refrescarse y luego correría hacia su casa tratando de evitar a cualquier persona que se le cruzara.

Se giró, quitó el seguro del cubículo y al abrir la puerta una mano lo sujeto con fuerza del cuello empujándolo sobre el inodoro. Intentó luchar o gritar, pero alguien más fuerte que él lo aprisionaba con su cuerpo además que la mano que lo sostenía del cuello ejercía algo de presión.

Temeroso alzó la mirada para ver quién era su atacante, su corazón se paralizó cuando reconoció a uno de los chicos mayores que cursaban con él, Kenny Mccormick.

Su mirada azulada era siniestra, rara, parecía estar drogado, perdido en algún tipo de efecto narcótico, sonreía, le sonreía de una forma extraña (lasciva) mientras su respiración era pesada, él también temblaba ligeramente y al igual que Butters unos minutos antes, estaba babeando, no de forma excesiva, pero se le notaba "hambriento" entonces algo se iluminó en su memoria, Butters recordó a muy mal tiempo que Mccormick, para su desgracia, era un Alfa.

El joven rubio intentó luchar, él estaba bajo control, sus celos no eran tan poderosos como para que un Alfa enloqueciera de esa forma, él estaba "consiente de sus acciones".

-No, no me toques.-trató de exigir, pero su voz era tan suave, como un delicioso susurro seductor para los oídos del enardecido Alfa sobre él –suéltame, por favor.

Kenny sin embargo se relamió, rápidamente se retiró con sus dientes el guante de la mano libre para introducirla bajo el abrigo del asustado Stotch, el contacto directo de ambas pieles provoco varias sensaciones en ambos, más calor y deseo en el Alfa y una "desagradable" electricidad en toda la epidermis de Butters.

El rubio mayor se inclinó sobre el asustado omega para susurrarle algo al oído, sentenciando a Butters para siempre.

-Estoy dispuesto a ayudarte, omega.

Terror y una horrible sensación de vacío interno se apoderó del joven rubio, si Kenny lo sabía entonces otros lo podrían descubrir, si es que este alfa no lo propagaba, ante su desesperación tanto de la situación actual como por ser descubierto intentó luchar nuevamente para sacarse de encima a Mccormick pero este ejerció presión sobre el cuello para luego darle el beso más brusco, húmedo y posesivo que Leo jamás en la vida había esperado recibir en su 19 años y entonces fue cuando sucedió, aquello que estaba controlando tan bien con su fuerza de voluntad, anomalía de sangre o con pastillas, había fallado y afloró de tal forma que con brusquedad respondió al beso mordiendo la lengua del alfa intruso.

Kenny soltó el agarré para quitarse el guante que le quedaba, bajar el cierre de la chaqueta del joven omega y despejar la piel del torso de cualquier rastro de ropa, necesitaba tocarlo directamente, era una piel suave, cálida, lo enloquecía. Su boca pasó a buscar y recorrer esa lechosa piel blanca, sabia tan deliciosa tanto como olía a dulce caramelo de manteca, despertaba en él el apetito de una forma casi famélica, estaba desesperado por lamer y morder todo en él, necesitaba un contacto más íntimo, con desesperación se apartó un poco y casi se arrancó su propia parca y remera, se detuvo durante unos segundos contemplando al agitado Butters recuperando algo de oxígeno, era todo una ofrenda para su lujuriosos deseos latente y sentir el aroma del celo del joven rubio lo ponía tan duro, no lo pensó más (realmente no estaba pensado desde hacía casi una hora) se bajó el pantalón y procedió a realizar lo mismo con el aún aturdido omega que permanecía sentado sobre el retrete.

-¿Q-que, que haces?- logró "gemir" con dificultad al notar el frió en su pelvis. –No.

Sin embargo Kenny no escuchaba, solo actuaba, levantó las piernas desnudas del Stotch para agacharse ante la endurecida erección del omega, logrando paralizar con placer al pobre virgen, no lamió, estaba perdido en placer y desesperado por proceder rápido, tragó el pene de Butters hasta lo más profundo y chupó con fuerza logrando que eyaculara de una sola provocación, contuvo el semen y lo dejó escurrir desde los testículos hasta el ano, se saboreó mientras introducía dos dedos con rapidez (sin darle tiempo al pobre Butters de poder prepararse ni comprender porque su cuerpo reaccionaba así). La mezcla de saliva y semen caliente junto con dos dedos intrusos lograron despertar un poco de sentido común en su nublado juicio, él no quería eso, si era un celo no era tan potente como para enloquecer a un alfa, pero lo más importante era que no quería ser tomado así y por cualquiera.

-¡Eh dicho NO!- logró empujar levemente a Kenny de su entrepiernas, pero no se encontraba en la mejor posición ni con todas sus fuerzas para tener éxito o algún alto y menos para escapar de un alfa enloquecido.

Kenny gruñó con fuerza, de un rápido salto se colocó de pie, giró al joven rubio y sin perder más tiempo lo penetró.

El placer fue para ambos, los dos gimieron al mismo tiempo, Kenny se hundía en Butters sin deseo de salir o parar y Butters apretaba tanto como podía para retenerlo deseando prolongar esa sensación que le provocaba la pérdida de sus sentidos.

Kenny terminó por sacarle el abrigo a su joven presa, lamer y mordisquear su suave espalda, pellizcar los pequeños y endurecidos pezones con una mano y masturbarlo sin parar con la otra, era tanto el furor de esa montada que el lugar se estaba caldeando al punto que parecía hervir.

Butters no estuvo seguro de cuánto tiempo pasó ni si fue la pastilla o su sentido común, pero la cordura regresó a él después de que el alfa había eyaculado en su interior, sintió la boca de Kenny pasar por su espalda a su oreja, mordisquear levemente la piel y luego lamer su cuello.

El miedo logró sacarlo de su estado aletargado de placer al comprender que estaba pensado hacer el Alfa, rápidamente colocó su mano en su nuca para aguantar el grito de dolor por la poderosa mordida que le proporcionaba Mccormick.

-¿Qué haces?- rugió el Alfa rodeándolo con sus brazos y alzándolo (sin dejar de penetrarlo).

-No.

-No ¿no qué? ¿no pares, por favor?

Kenny se sentó sobre el retrete y dejó caer a Butters sobre su propio peso, nuevamente rozaba su próstata logrando tener en control sobre el deseo sexual del joven Omega, siguió levantando y bajándolo sobre su endurecido pene intentando que con ello el joven Stotch apartara su mano de la nuca, pero este había enterrado sus uñas decidido a no descubrirse, protegería su libertad sin importar cuanto más durara la violación.

-Mierda.- Masculló Mccormick y volvió a derramarse en el interior de Butters al mismo tiempo que le provocaba otra eyaculación a este.

Ambos respiraban agitados intentado recuperarse, Kenny se sentía tan satisfecho y "feliz", ese, según su propia opinión, había sido su mejor sexo en años, sobretodo porque su "pareja" era el tímido y tierno Leo, a un "supuesto beta" que le tenía echado el ojo desde inicio del años universitario.

Beso la espalda de su "compañero" demostrando con eso compasión y ternura, aunque ignoraba que Butters no pensaba lo mismo, se sentía tan sucio y humillado, violado, solo quería que Kenny quitara su maldito pene de él para poder irse a su casa, necesitaba irse a su casa, quería irse a su casa darse un baño de agua hirviendo y ocultarse bajo las sabanas de su cama para morir ahí.

-Leo.- susurró con dulzura el rubio mayor mientras acariciaba uno de los hombros de Butters. –esto ha sido increíble. –observó su mano ensangrentada por la mordida anterior y la acarició con la punta de sus dedos.

Entonces Butters comenzó a tiritar de rabia, Kenny creyó que era por el frío (los dos estaban casi desnudos), procedió a quitarse, de muy mala gana, del interior de Stotch para que se vistiera.

Sin dejar de temblar el joven rubio se cubrió rápidamente con sus ropas e intentó dejar el cubículo pero Kenny lo detuvo colocándose frente él.

-¿A dónde vas? Aún estas….

Butters, con toda la rabia y humillación ardiendo en su interior le propinó un puñetazo para finalmente huir del baño y de la universidad.

.

.

.

.

Cuando sus padres "comprendieron" que su posible hijo beta finalmente despertaba su condición como un omega lo encerraron en su habitación, rociaron muchos perfumes y quemaron leña en el patio trasero, se decía que el deseo sexual de un celo en un omega era una potente esencia captada fácilmente por cualquier alfa. Butters no estaba seguro si estaban "protegiéndolo" u "ocultándolo" lo segundo era lo más probable, de todas formas ya había sido detectado por un alfa y tomado por este, lo realmente desagradable no era la violación, era indignarte si pero cuando pensaba o soñaba con ello se sentía plenamente satisfecho, quizás su celo inicial no había sido potente para que él mismo se obnubilara pero seguramente algo en él, quizás su propias hormonas habían logrado enloquecer al alfa más cercano a él, a Kenny Mccormick, meditándolo con calma ¿podía culpar a Kenneth por lo sucedido? Quizás las pastillas lograron que no cediera fácilmente o darle algo de cordura pero eso no significaba que afectara de igual manera al alfa así que ¿había sido realmente una violación? No, solo instintos incontrolables que prontamente le tocaría soportar a él mensualmente. Tampoco quería odiar a Mccormick, más allá de lo sucedido en el baño no era alguien que le hubiese provocado algún mal, ni siquiera cuando les toco (una única vez) un trabajo en un grupo de estudio, simplemente eran invisibles el uno para el otro.

Pasado una semana, con el justificativo adecuado ante sus docente y superiores de la universidad (ellos sabían la condición de Butters como omega) intentó retomar sus clases.

-Leo.

Para su desgracia fue detenido en medio del campus por el rubio alfa.

-¿Dónde te has metido durante una semana entera, eh? –su tono de voz era juguetón y algo maliciosos. –Creo que tengo problemas con una materia y tú eres el segundo sobresaliente de clases. –con total descaro, al conseguir que Butters lo mirara directamente a la cara, se relamió. –Acompáñame.

-N- no puedo, tengo que….- Stotch tembló ante la intimidante y penetrante mirada del rubio mayor. –No te-te me acerques.

Intentó pasar de él, dejándole en claro que pese a ser omega no era un objeto y que no poseía ningún poder sobre él pero Kenny lo agarró con tanta fuerza del antebrazo jalándolo bruscamente hacia un auto, lo arrojó al interior para luego subirse él y arrancarlo.

-¿Qué haces?

-te ves algo…. tenso. –sonrió. –te llevaré a un lugar para que te relajes y "hablemos".

-No, para, quiero bajarme.

Kenny se estacionó pero no quitó el seguro de las puertas.

-Eres un omega ¿sabes cuantos más, aparte de mí, lo han descubierto?

La blanca piel se Butters palideció de una forma casi fantasmal.

-Les he dicho que me elegiste pero si me esquivas o finges que nada ha pasado entonces irán por ti, no podré "protegerte".

-¡NO QUIERO TU PROTECCIÓN, NI LA DE NADIE!

Kenny se mordió el labio inferior con rabia, se abalanzó contra Butters posicionándose sobre él, era algo incómodo en el auto pero tenía suficiente espacio para poder someter al joven rubio.

-Te he descubierto y estoy seguro que he sido el primero en "ayudarte" a controlar tu potente celo.

-No estaba en celo. –intentó excusarse. –No lo estaba tu solo me….

-¡Jesucristo! Desprendías tanto deseo sexual que resultaba incontrolable ¿Piensas que fue algo del momento? Tu almizcle era tal que pude rastrearte hasta el baño. No pude controlarlo, cuando te localicé en el cubículo lo único que pude hacer fue esperar a que quitaras el seguro de la puerta para poder tomarte.

-No debiste hacerlo.- Butters intentó empujarlo, no lo logro.

-No se puede controlar, imbécil, cuando un omega está en celo los alfas solo actúan, no pensamos, solo….- lo miró fijamente a los ojos. -¿no estás en celos?

-no, no, suéltame.

-aún siento…. Ese dulce olor.- se inclinó sobre Butters y lo besó, su mente se nubló, ni siquiera la poderosa mordida del joven rubio lo apartó. Ese día Leopold Stotch y Kenneth Mccormick no asistieron a clase y Butters se ganó una permanente marca en su nuca, junto a un posesivo y lascivo compañero de vida.

.

.

.

.

Debido a la situación provocada por Kenny, a los padres de Butters no les quedó de otra que darle "la bienvenida" a la familia, Kenneth Mccormick era el "dueño" del pobre rubio omega y en ese momento lamia complaciente aquella marca en la nuca de su joven amante y compañero mientras lo abrazaba desde atrás pese a que este solía removerse de ven e cuando para que aflojara el agarre o lo soltara de una buena vez.

-¡Para!

-¿aún te molesta?

-Se-será una molestia para el re-resto de mi vida. –mascullo casi en un sollozo mudo, realmente odiaba esa condición de omega y sobre todo pertenecerle a Mccormick.

-Estaré aquí para satisfacerse siempre que me necesites. –dijo entre un ronroneo mientras sus manos se perdía debajo de las ropas del rubio menor, necesitaba tocar a Butters, besarlo, lamerlo y cogerlo.

-¡En serio, pa-para! -rogó mas que demandó.

-Eres un niño listo, no necesitas pasar la tarde estudiando.

-No soy un niño. –rezongó de modo infantil, logrando sacar una risita de Kenny.

-No, yo no me acuesto con niño.

Cuando Butters se giró para mirarlo con odio fue recibido por una suave lamida sobre sus labios y un posesivo beso.

Kenny logró arrojar a Leo sobre la cama, colocarse sobre él y poder someterlo durante algunos segundos. Butters era realmente sumiso pero su enojo y rencor ante lo acontecido ese mes lograban sacar su parte rebelde y agresiva, pese a eso siempre cedía al final, era algo instintivo, su mente estaba en contra pero su cuerpo deseaba ser tomado por Kenny, su aroma a dulce de mantequilla emanaba con fuerza cuando Kenny se encontraba cerca de su rango de visión, Butters lo ignoraba y pese a mostrar desagrado por el rubio mayor su cuerpo lo delataba, sus pupilas se dilataban, sus pies lo mantenía quieto cerca de Kenny y al final respondía los besos y abrazos de Mccormick, por su parte Kenny lo disfrutaba, era su compañero, amante o pareja omega, no estaba seguro como llamarle pero lo importante era que solo con él sentía plena satisfacción y felicidad. Butters era un adorable y hermoso muchacho rebosante de inocencia, Kenny estaba enamorado de él y punto, no necesitaba excusas ¿Qué si lo había marcado por ser omega? Sí, claro, pero realmente ese era un plus, Butters era realmente el dueño de toda la voluntad, mente y alma de Kenneth Mccormick.

-espera…..-masculló con dificultad antes de que Kenny le quitara los pantalones y ropa interior incluida. –usa…. Protección, por favor.

-¿no quieres que te preñe aún?

-no estoy preparado para ser padre.

Kenny sonrió juguetón, lo besó y le susurró al oído.

-me la cubriré siempre, pero si me lo pones difícil no podré tomarme mi tiempo para usar uno.

Con el claro mensaje captado por el rubio menor, miró hacia el lado contrario de la pared y asintió con la cabeza. Kenny besó su frente y buscó un condón, amaba a su joven omega y lo complacería siempre que pudiese pero él también tenía que salir beneficiado de vez en cuando.

-¿no… no será siempre?

-cada día.-respondió de inmediato y rápidamente se colocó entre las piernas de Butters.

-No es posi… emg..- sus palabras murieron entre el gemido de su garganta al sentido lo dedos de Kenny ingresando en él.

-¿aún no te acostumbras? –sonrió complacido. –Bien, tu estreches me vuelve loco.

-no en-entres de una, por favor….

-¿Por qué? ¿Aún te duele?

Butters negó con la cabeza mientras un potente sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas, Kenny comprendió y se sonrojó de igual manera que el joven omega, miró para otro lado mientras se llevaba una mano a la nariz, por alguna rara razón, pese a estar duro y preparado, esa expresión y la "confección" del significado de aquella petición lo provocaron un sangrado nasal.

-Maldición Leo. – Se puso de pie y fue a por unas de las cajas de pañuelos desechables, intentado detener el sagrado.

-¿Qué?

-¿Tienes que ser tan lindo antes de follar?

-¿¡QUE?!

-Te castigaré por esto. –se señaló el rastro de sangre antes de terminar de limpiarse lo que quedaba, se lanzó sobre Butters y sin contemplaciones lo penetró de una estocada. –Prometo….-dejó escapar un gruñido –que el segundo round lo haremos a tu modo. –Jaló las piernas de Butters para poder profundizar la penetración, no quería detenerse en ese momento, aunque deseaba ver a Butters gemir de placer mientras enterrabas sus dedos entre las sabanas y apretaba los dientes intentado controlar cualquier sonido que se escapara de su garganta, cada que lo veía tan vulnerable, perdido en el placer sexual y gimiendo sin parar, Kenny se bloqueaba siendo incapaz de detenerse y eso que no estaba en un celo. Se limitó a cerrar los ojos, aumentar el ritmo de cadera y morder los muslos y estomago de su pareja mientras apretaba con fuerza la base del pene de este sintiendo como la sangre de sus venas bombeaban con frenesís.

-Kenn….Kenny….Kenny

Gimoteó con dificultad, llevó ambas manos hasta la cabeza del rubio mayor casi jalándole los pelos.

-quiero co-correrme ¡Necesito correrme!

-No, aún no.

Butters sollozó, no es que estuviese sufriendo realmente, pero estaba al límite, Kenny era siempre tan intenso sentía que no le seguía el ritmo, le daba tanto placer de forma violenta y rápida que sus orgasmos llegaban más rápidos. Sin poder darle tiempo para un descanso Kenny dejó de penetrarlo para tragar el sensible miembro de Butters, rozar con los dientes lo largo de la pie y chupar con fuerza la punta, cuando lo sintió venirse apretó con fuerza los testículos de este reteniendo por más tiempo su eyaculación, Butters soltó un fuerte gemido para luego ser liberado de su "tormento".

-¿Cómo ha estado, Leo? –No hubo respuesta. –Bueno, yo aún estoy duro y esta vez la meteré más lento y suave. –Sonrió con malicia.

Cuando finalmente la realidad regresaba a la mente de Butters y sintió como el glande de Kenny ingresaba nuevamente pero mucho más lento le provocó otra erección inesperada, Kenny acarició la punta con un dedo mientras le sonreía con perversidad.

-¿entonces… me dijiste que te la pasarías todo el día estudiando?

Butters Leo Stotch no era un semental y quizás sufría de eyaculación precoz pero algo era seguro, Kenny no y bueno le gustaba ir a su propio ritmo… para ¿desgracia? Del joven rubio omega.

* * *

 **¿Happy ending?**

 **Espero que sí, diox, esa pareja tiene tanto potencial sexual. Si alguien conoce un buen hentai de este par manden el link, quiero referencia para dibujarlos.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Una continuación y conclusión de esta pareja.**_

* * *

Cumplían 6 meses de "relación" o más bien que el Omega Stotch fuera públicamente expuesto y reclamado por el Alfa McCormick. Seis meses donde Kenneth intentaba ser constante y estable con su pareja, fracasando rotundamente.

No es que no existiera una conexión, eran destinados y Kenny (como el alfa que era) lo había marcado apenas tuvo su oportunidad, el problema era que Leopold no quería tener una relación con Kenny, se limitaba (resignado) a aceptar los avances y demandas sexuales del alfa. A diferencia de McCormick, Butters ocultaba sus celos, usaba collar para evitar ser mordido cuando estaban "apareándose" y se cargaba de supresores controlando sus ciclos y así no "exigirle" a su alfa que lo atendiera. Por eso esa tarde en la universidad, a sabiendas del posible problema y peleas que podría meterse con otros Alfa, Kenneth McCormick se limitó a consumir una capsula para que sus celos no disminuyeran, era un método para que sus feromonas no alertaran a los demás de su categoría, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que su Omega si recibiera el mensaje.

—¿Tomaste las pastillas? — Preguntó Token mientras le ofrecía una de las suyas.

—Si —. Dijo una verdad a media.

—Quizás deberías inyectarte un supresor, son más efectivos.

Si, tenía una inyección en su estuche de emergencia, pero si lo usaba su celo se iría inmediatamente, fue entonces que finalmente percibió la agitación de un aroma a mantequilla, su omega lo estaba mirando fijamente desde la distancia.

—...necesito un par de horas.

.

.

En media hora, en una sala solitaria, en el piso totalmente vació, Leopold Stotch observaba como Kenneth McCormick se masturbaba frente él.

Su aroma era fuerte, exigente, el efecto de la inyección estaba siendo anulado solo por culpa del celo del alfa. Leopold no era tonto, supo de inmediato que el alfa estaba demandado ser atendido por él, por eso apenas tuvo oportunidad buscó sus supresores para no sucumbir, sin embargo la marca que los unía hacía que la efectividad de las drogas fuera de 40%. Además, Kenny era terriblemente atractivo y no se lo negaría a sí mismo, tener sexo con él era increíble y casi aditivo, la única razón por la que lo evitaba era porque no sentía que hubiese algo más aparte de la "intervención de la naturaleza" forzándolos a estar juntos.

—Has tardado... Leo —. Kenny gimió mientras su cuerpo convulsionaba levemente. —Las pastillas están perdiendo su efecto, quizás necesite ayuda.

—Tal vez... pueda darte un supresor.

Kenny lo acorraló contrala pared, su aroma se hizo más fuerte, seductor, sexual.

—Abre la boca, Leo.

Obediente ante la voz de mando, separó ligeramente sus labios, el alfa aprovechó para pegar su cuerpo contra el del omega, frotando ambas intimidades.

Una punzada en su baja espalda estimuló su miembro, deseaba servir a su alfa, deseaba ser usado en su celo.

—¡ARRRGGG! ¡Odio que uses tus feromonas para convencerme! Pero no puedo hacerlo aquí, no aquí.

No repetiría ¡Jamás! su primer encuentro. Entre sus demandas (aparte de solo buscarle cuando estuviesen en sus ciclos), era que fuera en un lugar seguro, cómodo y limpio.

Kenny frotó con suavidad el bulto en el pantalón del joven omega, sonrió complacido.

—Mi departamento está a 20 minutos.

Leopold lo miró por unos cortos segundos, sus pupilas estaban tan dilatadas como las de él, estaba siendo embriagado por sus feromonas, le encantaba ver que su omega se estimulara con su aroma.

—Vamos.

No necesitó más, le dio un rápido beso sobre los labios y, sin soltarlo de la mano, fueron hasta su auto, necesitaba llegar pronto o terminaría por "violar" nuevamente a su omega en el coche.

Apenas pusieron un pie en su residencia, McCormick se retiró la ropa tan rápido como desnudo a su pareja al mismo tiempo, estaba a unos pocos pasos de dejarse controlar por el celo, lamió y mordió parte de la nívea piel de su omega hasta llegar a su cuello ¿Por qué mierda llevaba puesto el maldito collar? Pasó de exigirle que se lo quitara, bajó hasta su entrepierna para inicia el estímulo y prepararlo antes de enloquecer.

Leo por su parte (apenas pudo), intentó usar su celular para quien sabe que intenciones.

—Ke-kenny, ne-necesito mandar un au...

No le importaba si le estaba mandando un mensaje a sus padres o a un compañero para escusarse por su inasistencia en las siguientes clases, estaba con él y todos sabían lo que significaba que un omega estuviese con un alfa en celos.

Antes que Butters terminara su frase, Kenny chupó con fuerza el pene del rubio logrando que se corriera en su boca, su fuerte aroma y el sabor de su semen mandó a la mierda el poco control que le quedaba. Se puso de pie y empujó a Leo dejándolo recostado sobre el colchón, le escuchó decirle algo, no le importó.

—Jeje... — Le resultaba gracioso que Butters aún sostuviera con fuerza el celular. —Estas con su alfa, Leo. Todos saben lo que eso significa.

Sin mediar más palabras lo penetró.

Butters quería intentar mantenerse lucido, servir para el propósito de su categoría y luego largarse para no volver a verlo por unas semanas, odiaba sus instintos primitivos y tan latentes. El aroma de Kenny lo enloquecía, le encantaba sentir como su alfa estaba desesperado por aparearse con él e impregnarlo con su esencia. Ya no importaba la posición, tenerlo encima o de espalda, siendo embestido sin piedad, sin descanso, ser manoseado con desesperación, lamido y mordido de igual forma. Kenny era pasional siempre y sus celos lo aumentaban el doble.

En algún momento ya no era el alfa el que marcaba el ritmo o exigía su cuerpo, como omega intoxicado por el celo de su pareja, Butters se posicionaba de tal forma que era él el que se penetraba con fuerza y profundidad, quería tener a su alfa lo más profundo de su ser.

Estaban tan metidos en sus instintos básicos, apareándose como si sus vidas dependieran de ello que no estaban seguros si alguien llegó a golpear la puerta o cuantas horas pasaron, la ventaja de los celos era que podían estar tan cargados de energía y eyacular tantas veces hasta que el periodo de 48 horas concluyera.

.

.

Al despertar, giró la cabeza con dificultad, le dolía el cuello, la espalda, las caderas y... bueno todo el puto cuerpo, era lo malo de ser el omega hombre con pareja masculina, el dolor solía ser mayor después de los celos, secuelas que contaban como una horrible desventaja.

Leopold intentó despejar su mente, se llevó ambas manos a su cara restregando sus ojos hasta que cayó en cuenta de algo, sus nalgas estaban pegajosas y algo comenzó a escurrir.

—¡¿KENNY ANUDASTE EN MI?!

El grito casi logró que el alfa pecoso dejase caer una bandeja con alimentos, lo miró nervioso y pálido, luego de unos segundos sonrió levemente, nervioso.

—¡¿Qué pasará si quedo embarazado?!

—Pues cuidaremos de nuestro cachorro.

—¡Idiota! ¡No quiero tener hijos! —Sentía tanta frustración, odio y asco por su condición ¿Por qué no pudo seguir en estado aletargado o ser un beta? ¿Por qué tuvo que ser marcado tan joven y además por un alfa que apenas conocía?

Kenny dejó la bandeja sobre un mueble y con cautela se acercó a su alterado omega, se sentó a su lado para acariciarlo con delicadeza, una vez que el aroma de su pareja se hiciera más suave se aventuró a besarlo en la cabeza.

—No tendrás cachorros, tengo las pastillas para eso, Leo.

Consiguió que su omega lo mirara, sus ojitos estaban cubiertos de una capa de lágrimas, tenían un brillo extraño, su expresión de confusión, lastima y frustración era fácilmente detectables.

—Nunca te obligaría a nada, mi omega—. Le dio un beso sobre los labios, amaba a su pequeño rubio, le rompía el corazón que su pareja no sintiera lo mismo. —Te amo ¿Lo sabes? ¿Verdad?

—¿Por qué?

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué dices eso? No tiene sentido, antes de marcarme ni siquiera nos conocíamos.

Kenny abrazó a su pareja con cuidado.

—Te he estado persiguiendo desde el inicio de año—. Admitió algo avergonzado. —Te vi ingresar a la universidad un par de veces, cuando me confirmaron que estudiarías ahí y la carrera que seguirías, me inscribí inmediatamente.

Ante la sorprendida cara de su omega, aprovechó para sentarlo sobre sus muslos, le gustaba rodear su cintura de forma cariñosa y posesiva, además que esa posición le permitía tener acceso a sus piernas y espalda.

—No sabía que las materias tenían tres horarios y profesores diferentes, solo logré coincidir en dos de ellas contigo.

Era cierto, solo compartían dos clases, pero aun así no se creía que el semental y cotizado alfa Kenneth McCormick estuviese enamorado de él.

—En muchas ocasiones mis amigos intentaron invitarte a nuestras salidas, era un favor que les pedí, aunque tú siempre pasabas de todos ellos.

—No me sentía en ambiente con ninguno de ellos—. Confesó con una expresión neutral.

—Lo sé—. Colocó su mano en la parte trasera de la cabeza del joven Stotch para sostenerle mientras lo besaba. —Incluso tuve que hacer un trato con el profesor para que nos colocara juntos en cada proyecto grupal, aunque el viejo solo realizó un trabajo en pareja.

Recordaba ese trabajo, fue cuando "convivio" por primera y única vez con el alfa antes del incidente de sus celos.

—Y tu limitaste todo a dividir los temas y mandarlo por correo, no te imaginas la frustración que sentí en ese momento, no solo era el hecho de que no me notabas, sino que pensaba que estaba todo perdido para mí al enamorarme de un hombre beta.

—¿Por qué te enamorarías de mí? Sigo sin entenderlo.

—Eres hermoso Leo—. Kenny le acarició la majilla mientras contemplaba a su omega. —Tu voz me resulta agradable, suave y relajante, tus ojos son como el cielo, me pierdo en ellos, tu actitud hacia el resto del mundo es tan empática y cooperativa. Dios, deseaba estar medio muerto si con ello te parabas a mirarme—. Suspiró melancólico. —Pensaba que simplemente no era del tipo de persona que te resultaran interesantes, al menos así lo pensé durante todo el año hasta que noté que evitabas a los alfas.

—Bu-bueeno... pese a mi condición, mi olfato siempre ha funcionado como debería.

—Eso me resultó sospechoso y más aún cuando percibí que emanabas un almizcle dulce y delicioso.

Butters se sonrojó.

—Ese día de tu primer celo estuve atento a cada uno de tus movimientos, actuabas raro y el aroma era cada vez más fuerte, deseaba que fueras tú, que realmente fueras un omega. —Ante el gesto de enfado de su adorado omega le acarició el cabello, despeinándolo. —Lo lamento, sé que es un deseo egoísta, pero estaba desesperado—. Se aferró a la cintura de Butters, acerco su labio a la oreja de menor para lamerlo y mordisquearlo. —Apenas te descubrí decidí que serías mío.

¿Por eso no dudó en intentar morderlo?

—Después de lo ocurrido en el baño esperé por ti, pero te ausentaste por una semana, temí que te fueras, incluso estaba esperando a que presentaras una demanda por lo ocurrido, no me importaba si con eso podía asegurar que te volvería a ver.

—¡Quería hacerlo! Estaba muy enojado contigo, te dije que pararas y no lo hiciste.

—¡No podía!— Se justificó inmediatamente. —Estuve a punto de tirar la puerta del baño solo para poseerte.

—¡No fue algo agradable!—Gritó casi con lagrimas en los ojos.

—Ya, me lo imaginé cuando me miraste con miedo y odio después de que regresaste.

—¡Estaba asustado!

Kenny le acaricio nuevamente la cabeza y le besó la punta de la nariz.

—Lo sé, tu aroma era picante en ese momento, incluso pensé en no molestarte hasta que te calmaras, pero ya habían otros alfas buscándote—. Tomo aire y lo miró con seriedad. —Mi lobo interno no permitiría que mi pareja fuera asediada por otros.

—Me secuestrarte y volviste a forzarme en el auto—. Le reclamó lo ocurrido. —Y luego, simplemente en un descuido, me mordiste.

—Acepto que me lo sigas reclamando y que me odies por eso, realmente quería iniciar una relación contigo de la forma correcta.

—No lo hiciste.

—¿Me hubieses dado alguna oportunidad?

Leo no respondió, de hecho, si fuera sincero, actualmente deseaba que la marca se esfumara para no compartir un lazo con nadie, sin embargo se había acostumbrado tanto a Kenny. Lo raro sería no tenerlo cerca o sentir su aroma al menos una vez al día.

—No.

Kenny palideció, agachó la cabeza resignado, las acciones y palabras de su omega demostraban una nula atracción por él, sin embargo sus pensamientos y aroma lo llamaban. Entendía que el instinto no iba de la mano con los deseos personales.

—Lo lamento, no es que no quisiera iniciar una relación, es solo que no aceptaba mi condición. Mi familia odia que sea un omega y al final yo también terminé odiándolo.

—¿Qué?

—Pensé que podría seguir fingiendo para siempre, pero no fue así.

—¿Qué tiene de malo que seas un omega?

—La posición social en la que me encasillan.

—Mándalos al diablo, Buttercup, tu estas por encima de eso, lo único que yo quiero de ti como omega es que quieras ser mi compañero de vida. Si deseas ser presidente, yo estaré a tu lado para ayudarte en lo que sea.

—¿No esperas a que me limite a ser tu pareja sexual y que te de hijos?

—¡Quiero hacerte el amor cada que pueda y cuando quieras! Y con respecto a tener hijos ¿Te imaginas a un cachorrito nuestro con tus ojos?

—¿Y si no quiero ser padre, nunca?

—Lo aceptaré.

—No, no es que no quiera tener descendencia—. Rectificó. — Pero no me limitaré a criarlo, no quiero darles la razón a todos con respecto a mi rol en sociedad.

—No necesitas hacerlo, yo puedo criarlo, lo hice con mi hermana menor—. Kenny frotó su nariz contra el cuello de Butters, quizás debería pedirle que se quitara el collar, después de todo ya no le hacía falta. —Aún somos muy jóvenes para ser padres ¿no? Además, quiero terminar la carrera y luego casarme contigo.

El rostro de Leopold era un poema, tenía la expresión más hermosa y vergonzosa que le había visto jamás, mucho más incluso que cuando le indicaba (avergonzado) como quería que procediera cuando tenían intimidad. Estaba tentado a sacarle una foto para enmarcarla o al menos ponerla de fondo de pantalla para su celular.

—Voy a intentar enamorarte, Leo—. Le dio otro suave besito sobre los apretados labios de su alterado omega. —Quiero que estés conmigo porque lo deseas y no porque la naturaleza lo impuso. Yo no estoy contigo por ser un omega, estoy contigo porque te amo.

Butters, por primera vez, contemplaba a su alfa como lo que era, su pareja.

—Yo también quiero eso.

.

.

Fin.


	3. Chapter 3

Los ir y venir de una relación no son fáciles. Kenny aprendió que uno de los primeros pasos para que la relación con su omega diera frutos -o al menos mejorara- era la comunicación. Tontamente creyó en los mitos que se relataban sobre las parejas destinadas, esas tonterías decían que una vez se encontrasen se amarían a primera vista (o a primera copula) y que solo se necesitaría la marca y el sexo para un buen entendimiento.

—¡FALACIAS!

—¿Kenny?

—Lo siento Leo, estaba pensando en algo que me dijeron en la infancia.

—¿Qué?

—Sobre las relaciones entre alfas y omegas.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Realmente no es importante, de hecho, no tiene fundamento.

Butters lo analizó con la mirada, esperando a descubrir algún secreto, Kenny tenía la costumbre de transmitir todo lo que pensaba al menos que fuera algo que podría ofenderle o crear un mal entendido, siempre cuidaba no provocar el enojo de su omega.

—¿No confías en mi como para decírmelo?

—¡Claro que sí! —Respondió a la defensiva casi exaltado llamando la atención de los demás comensales en el restaurante. —Um... pensaba en el amor a primera vista.

—¡Oh! Yo tuve dos hace unos años—. Confesó sin intenciones de provocar un malestar o los celos de su alfa. Butters estaba más centrado en elegir un plato para cenar. —No recuerdo el nombre de esa chica en la primaria, pero a Charlotte la llevo en el corazón.

—¿Y a mí? —Reclamó el ofendido alfa.

—¿Eh?

—¿Qué tipos de sentimientos tienes por mí? ¿Me amas también como para llevarme en tu corazón? —Tras terminar su pregunta hizo un puchero con su boca, no quería actuar como un niño falto de atención, ni demostrar celos, aunque lo estaba haciendo.

Leopold, lentamente, levantó la mirada del menú para concentrarse únicamente en los ojos violentas de su pareja. ¿Por qué tenía que hacer esa pregunta? Entonces cayó en cuenta de lo fuera de lugar que fueron sus palabras anteriores, pero bueno, habían sido amores jóvenes, no es que mantuvieran siquiera contacto con alguna de las chicas.

—Eres mi pareja.

—Lo dices como quien habla del clima—. Gruñó realmente ofendido.

Leopold no podía creer que estuviesen pasando por esto de nuevo, aunque el tema era nuevo.

Comúnmente Kenny intentaba acercamientos sin doble intenciones, citas, charlas, sesiones de estudios (que casi siempre terminaban con los dos teniendo sexo). Desde que Kenny le prometió "enamorarlo" Butters descubrió muchas cosas interesantes del alfa y, lento pero seguro, ya había aceptado su futuro con él. Le gustaba Kenny, le encantaba intimar con él, se divertía sinceramente con sus ocurrencias y charlas, además de que admiraba la armoniosa relación fraternal que mantenía con Karen.

—Tu eres como el clima Kenny, impredecible.

—Tu eres como el diamante, pareces frágil pero no lo eres—. Contratacó con un tono acido. —Y eres frío.

Entonces sintió un aroma frágil, casi ausente, su alfa estaba deprimido... ¿Por qué estaba tan sensible? ¿Estaría pronto a un celo? No, aún faltaba para eso. ¿Su propio aroma estaba mezclado con algún otro? Tampoco, sabía lo territorial que era Kenny así que siempre era cuidadoso con quedarse con rastros de aromas ajenos, además (desde que fue marcado) le costaba soportar feromonas ajenas. ¿Lo había desatendido por mucho tiempo? Era probable, aunque desde su declaración la rutina de ambos pasó a ser compartida y no solo "buscarse" por cosas instintivas como aplacar un celo, incluso en un par de ocasiones había sido él quien "cortejaba" al alfa para tener momentos románticos como besos o dormir juntos.

Lentamente pasó de preguntarse que afectaba el ánimo de su pareja a recordar la última vez que pasaron juntos y "solos". Habían planeado ver una película en el cine, pero una pesada nevada los obligó a improvisar una noche de películas en el sofá, al final las feromonas de Kenny terminaron siendo muy tentadoras para el omega y comenzó un leve cortejo, caricias, besos, tocamientos muy íntimos…. no pudieron hacer más porque Karen -esa semana- estaba pasándola en el departamento de Kenny y ellos eran muy "ruidosos".

—¿Karen regresó a Denver?

—¿Um? Si... ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—¿Quieres que cocine para ti?

Los ojos de McCormick brillaron por unos segundos, luego hizo un sonido con los labios y terminó por negarse.

—Pensaba que no te gustaba realizar tareas domésticas.

—Me gusta cocinar.

—No te preocupes, tampoco he llenado la despensa, así que no hay nada para que puedas cocinar.

—Podemos pasar a comprar, el mercado del pueblo está abierto 24 horas—. Butters estaba sorprendido ¿Kenny no había hilado la primera pregunta sobre Karen con el ofrecimiento de cocinarle?

—No, quería invitarte a salir ¿Qué sentido tiene que al final termines cocinando?

—…... si, es verdad.

Entonces la situación se revirtió, ahora era Leopold el que pasaba de serio a deprimido, por suerte para él, había aprendido a ocultar sus cambios de humor en su aroma. Miró el primer plato de la lista del menú y sin más lo pidió, quería comer e irse a su casa.

No hubo más intercambio de palabras, ni siquiera se miraron, al finalizar la cena Kenny pago la cuenta y abandonaron el restaurante.

—Aún es temprano—. Comentó el rubio pecoso, como si nada.

—Estoy cansado, voy a regresar a casa.

—¿Ya? ¿No quieres ir a otra parte? —Kenny se interpuso en el camino del omega. —¿Qué te parece el muelle? No queda lejos, podemos ir caminando.

—Realmente estoy cansado.

—…..Está bien, te acompaño—. Aceptó derrotado y decepcionado.

—Sabes que a mis padres no les gusta tenerte cerca.

—¿Aún están molestos por esa vez? No esperaba que regresaran tan pronto.

Y Butters tampoco, pensó que solo estudiarían, al final terminaron teniendo sexo y bueno, sus padres los pillaron en el acto. Fue un momento bastante humillante y la razón de poner "reglas".

¿Por qué solo pensaba en esos momentos íntimos?

Tomando atención al rostro de su alfa comenzó a ruborizarse, centrándose únicamente en su aroma, Kenny olía increíblemente bien.

—¿Leo?

—¿Eh? ¿Sí?

McCormick abrazó a su omega acercando su nariz al cuello de este.

—¿Estas intentando seducirme?

¿Lo estaba haciendo? No, estaba seguro que su aroma era bastante normal. Sin embargo, pese a negarlo con un movimiento de cabeza, Kenny lo acorraló contra una pared, lo besó y acarició por debajo del abrigo.

—Tienes el cuerpo caliente.

—Mn... dijiste... que era frío.

—Quizás... —mordisqueó el mentón y luego el cuello de Leopold. —Solo estaba enojado y quería que lo supieras.

Kenny logró abrir el abrigo y camisa del omega logrado acceso a su piel, lamió con suavidad el rosado pezón del joven menor chupando con suavidad al escuchar un gemido de Butters.

—Vamos a mi departamento, no quiero esperar hasta fin de mes, te deseo Leo.

¿Fin de mes? ¿Por qué esperar hasta fin de mes?... ¡Ah, cierto, los celos de Butters! Una de las reglas era esperar los ciclos para un encuentro sexual.

—¿Por qué esperar? —Susurró el omega. —Solo pídemelo, Kenny.

—…... Quiero morderte.

.

.

Al ir avanzado en los estudios y objetivos académicos, cada uno tuvo que tomar rumbos distintos debido a las carreras elegidas.

Kenny había ingresado a la universidad de medicina únicamente para "acosar" a Leopold, al final, después de marcarlo, tuvo que tomarse en serio los estudios, quería seguir pediatría, le resultaba agradable trabajar con niños y cuidar de ellos, Karen había sido la razón principal, cuando niños sufrieron muchas carencias, él la pasaba enfermo pero era fuerte, en cambio su hermana menor no, cada día temía que un simple resfriado pudiera arrebatársela, razón por la que trabajó tan pequeño. Ahora que estaba en la carrera se prepararía en caso de cuidar a sus propios cachorros o los de cualquier conocido.

En cambio, Leopold había mirado más arriba, el orgullo Stotch (y odio de parte de sus padres) le obligó a ser ambicioso, estudiaría cirugía cardiotorácica y siendo que era algo muy pesado y más sobrevalorado en los exámenes, prefirió reducir las salidas a una vez al mes. Realmente las semanas de exámenes y evaluaciones estaba siendo como una ejecución. Las cosas no serían tan insoportables si no fuera porque extrañaba a su omega. Ni siquiera los horarios coincidían, después del tercer año cada uno tuvo distintas clases.

—¡ARRRGGGG!

Token y Nichole miraron asustados el rubio despeinado.

—¿Qué sucede Kenny? —Nichole le acercó una taza de té verde y menta. Esperaba que eso calmara la obvia ansiedad del alfa.

—Estoy cansado.

—¿De estudiar?

—¡También!

—Aja, tu sabías las consecuencias de mantenerte alejado de tu pareja por tanto tiempo—. Le recalcó Black.

—Lo sé—. Se dejó caer sobre el sillón, derrotado. —Pero no quiero distraer a Leo y tampoco joder mi carrera.

—No lo harás, además esto ya pasará, una vez que se libren de los exámenes finales podrán volver a reencontrarse.

—¿Por qué no lo salen un día libre? —Preguntó inocentemente la pareja de su amigo. —Solo será un día ¿Qué tanto podría perjudicarlos?

—Mucho, Nichole, si veo a Butters seguramente lo secuestraré.

—Exagerado.

—No exagero Token, extraño a mi omega... mucho. —Finalmente comenzó a emitir leves aullidos como si fuera una bestia herida y moribunda. Cosa que no agradó a ninguno de los presentes.

—Si te pondrás a molestar con tus necesidades instintivas de alfa, te pido que te retires, no soporto el drama Kenny.

—Tienes suerte que tu esposa y tu vivan juntos.

Nichole se sonrojó, Token se llevó dos dedos al puente de la nariz.

—Estamos comprometidos y no vivimos juntos.

—Los padres de Butters no me dejaran acercarme hasta que terminen las evaluaciones... me odian.

—No confían en ti—. Aclaró Token.

—Token tiene mucho autocontrol, algo que te hace falta Kenny.

—Si tú lo tuvieras no estaría representando este papel de Drama Queen. —Se quejó su amigo.

Estupendo, ahora pasaba de estar estresado a ser atacado por sus debilidades ¿Pero qué culpa tenía él de ser un alfa tan apasionado y tener un omega demasiado sensual y erótico que con solo mirarlo le resultaba una invitación a desnudarlo?

—Soy débil a la carne —. Confesó muy de mala ganas.

—Kenny ¿Vamos a terminar de repasar las materias o solo esperas que escuchemos tus dramas?

—Noooo, tengo que eximirme de esto, quiero ir a celebrar con Leo una vez terminemos el año.

—¿Tienes algo planeado? —La curiosidad ganó a ambos afroamericanos. Kenny solía ser muy romántico cuando se lo proponía.

—Si.

Pero no dijo nada, era un secreto, aún tenía que juntar la parte que le faltaba del viaje y alojamiento. Ahora se centraría únicamente en aprenderse los temas del examen y luego de sacar su aprobado, quemar los libros.

.

.

Cuando recibió finalmente un mensaje de Leopold preguntándole si ya estaba libre, directamente salió corriendo de su departamento a la casa Stotch.

El frío le cortaba la parte de la piel expuesta, sin embargo, no disminuyó la velocidad, solo maldijo que su auto estuviese en el taller, el recorrido se le hacía mucho más largo.

Cuando finalmente estuvo a punto de pisar la calle correspondiente un susurró le obligó a detenerse.

—No vayas a casa.

—¿Buttercup? —Sin importarle la razón por la que su omega estaba esperando en la esquina con semejante clima polar, se abalanzó contra Leopold besándolo. —Estás helado, Leo.

—Eh... estaba aquí hace unos minutos.

—¿Minutos?

—Media hora.

—¿Por qué? Puedes enfermarte. Venga vamos.

—Kenny... —Lo detuvo tirando de la manga de la chaqueta. —¿Me extrañaste?

Los ojitos color cielo tormenta estaban empañándose de lágrimas ¿Ambos habían extrañado la presencia del otro?

El corazón de Kenny comenzó a dar tumbos de emoción, abrazó con fuerza a su pequeño omega intentando pasarle calor corporal.

—Karen dejó preparado un pai de queso ¿Quieres probarlo? Estaba emocionada después de que le enseñaste las recetas de postres.

Butters asintió efusivamente, parecía nervioso. Al momento de tomarse de la mano para retomar el camino de regreso, Kenny notó que su omega tenía un bolso bastante grande detrás suyo.

—Je ¿Tanto me extrañaste que quieres mudarte conmigo?

—….. ¿Puedo?

Si no fuera por la obvia suplica en su debitado tono de voz, Kenny se hubiese puesto a reír a todo pulmón al caer en una bromita de su omega.

Sin dejar de caminar y reafirmando su agarre preguntó que le estaba pasando.

—Mis padres.

—¿Qué hicieron esta vez?

—Ellos me estuvieron presentando otros alfas.

McCormick paró bruscamente ganándose un choque de su pareja, aún sí sostuvo el agarre para evitarle una caída a Butters.

—¿Qué? —Sus feromonas comenzaron a picar la nariz de Leo, no le importaba, estaba furioso y quería que cualquiera que estuviese cerca lo supiera.

—¡Ellos... ellos leyeron en un artículo que la marca puede desaparecer si me interesaba otro alfa y...!

—¡¿QUE?!

Faltó poco para volver sobre sus pasos, romper la puerta de la residencia Stotch y desatar toda la violencia que su alfa expedía para masacrar a los padres de su pareja, pero no lo hizo por Butters, su aroma era entre pánico y desesperación. Volvió a centrarse en la cara de su afligido omega, clamando ayuda, luego en el bolso que cargaba. Leopold Stotch había elegido a su alfa por sobre a sus padres abandonando con eso todos los beneficios que obtenía al permanecer en esa casa.

Haciendo un intento sobre humano para calmar a su lobo interno, retomaron la caminata hasta la parada de taxis, para calmar a su omega le preguntó sobre los exámenes y como le había ido.

—¡Salchichas! Fue difícil... traté de acomodar mis tiempos para repasar todas las materias... —se detuvo por unos largos segundos mientras se rozaba ambos nudillos. —Saqué sobresaliente—. Terminó por contar tras una sonrisa forzada.

—¿Ellos intentaron boicotear tus estudios?

Leo asintió con la cabeza sin mirar a su alfa, luego sorbió con fuerza para rápidamente limpiarse con las magas de su suéter la cara, estaba llorando. La parte sobreprotectora –tanto alfa como fraternal- hicieron que su corazón se estrujara, era doloroso, pareciera que los padres de su omega solo buscasen joder cada logro de su propio hijo. Les molestaba que fuera omega pese a que Leo luchaba para sobresalir. Era bueno en los estudios y bastante entregado a lo que quería. Kenny podía entender el odio de sus "suegros" hacia su persona, incluso aceptaba que su omega le reclamase la marca, pero ambos habían demostrado tener buena química, se daban su espacio, se cuidaban, se entendía ¿Qué razón negativa podían usar esos malos progenitores para intentar joder su relación?

Dejó que Butters se desahogara y una vez llegados al departamento, le preparó una ducha caliente, lo mejor sería que tomase un descanso para aclarar las cosa y hablarlas con más calma.

—¿Quieres comer algo en particular? Puedo pedir una pizza, aún es temprano.

—Esto bien Kenny, gracias.

Kenneth acarició la cabeza de su pareja para luego besarlo en la frente, se supone que los omegas eran señalados como indefensos y dependientes ¡Mentiras! Su pequeño Leo era fuerte, aguantaba mucho y no buscaba que nadie lo viniese a rescatar, tenía su pequeño orgullo, aun así, Kenny gustaba esas pequeñas muestras de debilidad que obligaban a su omega a buscar refugio en sus brazos.

Luego de la ducha y directamente ir acostarse, Leo abrazó a Kenny desde atrás para pedirle que le pasara su bolso. Sacó una cajita azul terciopelo y se la entregó a su alfa.

—¡¿No se supone que yo debo pedírtelo?! ¡Soy el alfa! —Pese a intentar sonar indignado, realmente estaba abochornado, su omega le estaba pidiendo matrimonio... ¿Eso significaba que finalmente el sentimiento era mutuo?

Leo colocó la cajita en el velador para acomodarse sobre su pareja, estaba emanando feromonas suaves, relajantes.

—Cuando estuve con esos otros alfas, solo pensaba en tí—. Beso a Kenny para luego recostarse sobre su pecho. —Te extrañé, te extrañé tanto.

Ambos estaban bien con la presencia del otro. Kenny se sentía tan satisfecho internamente con solo tener a su pareja entre sus brazos y dormir tranquilamente, ese era su lugar y tarea para con Leo, cuidar de él y ser su apoyo.

—¿Entonces quieres casarte antes de graduarte? Butters.

Butters comenzó a reírse suavemente.

—No juegues con mis sentimientos, Buttercup—. Hizo un puchero infantil, cada que realizaba esos gestos Butters comenzaba a reírse con fuerza.

—Quiero estar solo contigo Kenny—. Acercó su cuello ofreciéndoselo a su alfa.

El rubio pecoso acarició con suavidad la extensión de la piel, giró el cuerpo de su omega colocándolo boca abajo sobre el colchón.

—Llevo mucho tiempo en abstinencia…. estas avisado.

Las carcajadas de Butters(tanto por lo que se venía como por las cosquillas causadas por Kenny) llenaron el cuarto, le encantaba verlo alegre. Ahora si sentía que eran realmente Alfa y Omega.

.

.

Habían pasado los años desde el momento en que Leopold decidió dejar de ser un Stotch para llevar el apellido McCormick.

Sus padres se desentendieron de él, como queriendo castigarlo por seguir adelante con sus decisiones. No fue fácil, la universidad no era barata y ambos debían cubrir mucho, pero supieron salir adelante. Kenny (gracias a la gran capacidad administrativa de su omega) supo aprovechar el apoyo del gobierno y los ingresos extras del trabajo de medio tiempo que tanto él como Leo tenían, Karen también puso de su parte, eran tres en un departamento mediano, pero viviendo como una verdadera familia.

10 años, lograron egresar, obtener un buen puesto en diferentes hospitales y pasar de un departamento a una casa más familiar.

—Estaba pensando... —Empezó a hablar el omega mientras miraba las noticias en su tablet.

—¿Um?

—Extraño a Karen.

Kenny sonrió, era agradable saber que Leo se había congeniado tan bien con su hermana menor, no era seguro si su parte omega le daba esos instintos o simplemente era natural en él.

—Ella vendrá de visita el fin de año.

—Si, aunque...—Leo se mostraba dubitativo, casi como si ocultara algo y fingiera pasara las páginas de la tablet sin ver nada realmente —Me gustaría tener a alguien para cuidar.

Kenny sirvió café y dejó las tostadas sobre la mesa, tomo asiento frente su pareja para empezar a desayunar.

—Sería algo difícil con nuestros horarios, incluso ya es difícil coincidir en nuestros días libres.

Butters le sostuvo la mirada, era profunda, su aroma era muy concentrado cosa que inquietaba a Kenny, últimamente su omega actuaba raro, de las pocas veces que intentó averiguar si algo le molestaba solo conseguía excusas repetidas de cansancio con el horario del trabajo y silencio. Detestaba que su omega se pusiera a la defensiva, porque no sabía si intentar indagar más en el asunto terminaría por hacerlo enojar, no le gustaba tener a su pareja enojado.

—¿Tienes turnos el fin de semana?

—No... bah, nunca se sabe cuándo hay una emergencia y se necesita a un cirujano,

El alfa hizo un gesto con la boca.

—¿Has estado controlando tus celos, Leo? Sé que con los horarios y al ser el subdirector del hospital no es convenientes que te ausentes, pero tampoco es bueno que...

—¡Kenny! —Lo interrumpió. —¿Hace cuánto de la última vez?

—…...Creo que unos... —entonces McCormick comenzó a calcular con los dedos. —¿Ah? ¿6 mese?

¿Tanto? ¿Tan poco tiempo se veían que ni coincidían en esos días? Pensándolo más a fondo -incluso compartir los desayunos era algo difícil- solo habían tenido uno que otro encuentro esporádico, pero sin atender los celos de cada uno.

Finalmente, el aroma de Leo se suavizó, aunque seguía sintiéndose dulzón, este sacó un sobre en blanco entregándosela a su alfa, esperó a que lo abriera y tras notar su reacción comenzó a ponerse nervioso.

—Nos estuvimos cuidando—. Habló Kenny con una voz muy baja y suave.

—Re-realmente fu-fue un descuido mío—. Trató de justificarse, entre nervioso y asustado, acudió a un viejo habito que lo calmaban, sobarse los nudillos. —No-no controlé consumir los anticonceptivos periódicamente... y al llegar mi fe-fecha no tuve mis celos y así durante los cuatros meses siguientes... yo...

—¿Tienes cuatros meses?

—Em... si...

Kenny se paró de un salto, casi llevándose la mesa por delante, cuando logró evitar un accidente miró penetrantemente a su omega.

—¡No deberías estar trabajando! ¿Sabes lo delicado que son los embarazos masculinos?

—¡Claro que sí!

—Oh, no te alteres, perdona, no quiero que te pongas así... ¡Arg! —Kenny abrazó a su omega, dándole lentas caricias circulares por lo largo y ancho de la espalda mientras trataba de calmarse y que sus feromonas se volvieran tan suaves como las de su pareja.

—No debes alterarte, yo cuidare de ti ¿Te has sentido bien? ¿Has estado controlándote? —Serió y algo molesto lo miró. —¿Cuándo te enteraste que seriamos padres?

Leopold, sonrojado, apartó su mirada queriendo ocultar su vergüenza, entonces rápidamente Kenny examinó nuevamente el papel de los resultados médicos para verificar el día que se hicieron.

—¿Te enteraste hace una semana?

Butters se puso de pie tan rápido que tiró la silla, estaba temblando por los nervios mientras su tic con los nudillos eran más exagerado acompañado de balbuceos incomprensibles. Kenny abrazó nuevamente a su pareja frotando su mejilla contra el cabello del rubio menor, casi parecía estar ronroneado, más su objetivo era transmitir calma con su olor. Una vez Butters correspondió el abrazo demostrando calma, respondió avergonzado que hasta que sus síntomas no fueron periódicos no sospechó que fuera un embarazo.

—Me sentía cansado todo el tiempo, mi humor era peor a cada que pasaba lejos de ti, el aroma de los demás me asqueaba... y en muchas ocasiones no pude controlar el llanto. Se dice que cuando un omega está en cinta, su lado salvaje buscaba sentirse protegido 24/7, de forma inconsciente se sienten vulnerables y amenazados por todos los que los rodean —. Leo comenzó a sollozar nuevamente. —No quería sentirme así pero llegó a un punto que ya no pude soportarlo y Craig me dijo que podía estar esperando un cachorro.

Kenny entendió porque Butters realizó exámenes apenas el beta se lo sugirió, después de todo ya era padre de dos cachorros, había experimentado el embarazo de un omega masculino dos veces y era un sujeto serio todo el tiempo.

—Kenny, estoy asustado.

—¿Por qué? ¿No te sientes preparado? — Kenny temió lo peor, sabía que su omega negaba esa parte de él y quizás la idea de un aborto era plausible, solo quedaba ver si había cumplido las 14 semanas.

—Nunca supe ser un buen omega ¿y si resulto ser un pésimo padre?

Los ojos violetas del alfa brillaron, miró fijamente los atormentados cúmulos de tormenta de su omega y sonrió con suavidad mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

—Serás un gran padre, ser omega, alfa o beta no dictamina tu capacidad para la crianza—. Le dio un suave beso en la frente y lo soltó. —Sería bueno que arreglaras con el hospital mientras estas en estado. Tu trabajo es muy estresante.

.

.

.

—¡Craig! Dile a tu hijo que deje de perseguir a mi niña hermosa.

—¿Qué? Ni que se la fuera a violar, maldita sea Kenny, mi cachorro y la tuya se juntan solitos.

—Tu cachorro es muy viejo para mi preciosa niña.

—…... Tiene 7 años, eso son solo dos años de diferencia, además tienes que saber que pese a estar "alejados" siempre se terminan encontrando.

—Tu cachorro es un acosador.—. Acusó Kenny.

—Kenny, de hecho, es Margi la que "rastrea a Creek"—. Corrigió Leopold mientras miraba por la ventana a los cachorros jugar.

—Butters, no le defiendas.

—Ya está bien McCormick, entiende que nuestra hija es alfa y obviamente Creek es omega. Si deberías preocuparte por uno de los dos, es por el niño.

—¡Un momento! ….. ¿Mi hijo es omega?

—No todos te saldrían beta, Fucker.

—¿Cómo estás seguro de eso, Butters? Aún son menores de edad—. Preguntó genuinamente preocupado y de paso ignorando las burlas de McCormick.

Butters sonrió, si supiera que había visto a los niños abrazados mientras se decían que les gustaba el olor del perfume que tenían, dulces niños inocentes, cada uno tenía las típicas actitudes de una pareja alfa/omega. Leo ya se hacía a la idea de que una vez ambos alcanzaran la "edad" correspondiente se harían una pareja oficial.

—Tendrán que aprender a llevarse mejor—. Dijo de forma encriptada a su alfa y al beta frente a él.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

 _ **Fin.**_

 _ **Epilogo con cosas random de esta pareja.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer este corto fic**_


End file.
